


search history

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this made more sense in my headrated t for being kind of depressing12:21 am - 12:55 am
Kudos: 2





	search history

tumblr homepage

ao3

youtube - [redacted]

tumblr homepage

tumblr homepage

youtube - [redacted]

youtube - [redacted]

youtube - [redacted]

youtube - [redacted]

youtube - [redacted]

youtube - [redacted]

tumblr homepage

youtube - [redacted]

youtube - [redacted]

how many calories do you burn from crying

gentle.earth

how to stop crying

youtube - i exist i exist i exist

how to get your thoughts to shut up

how to get yourself to shut up

how to matter to anyone else

youtube - sammy copley

i am tired

what comes after death

wikipedia - afterlife

how to isolate yourself and not be lonely

samhsa national helpline (<https://www.samhsa.gov/find-help/national-helpline>)

how to put aside your depression because there are other people that need help and you're not important and you need to answer her text before she gets upset

how to stop venting about your problems to google

samhsa national helpline

how to get depression to just go away

how to help other people be happy when you aren't happy

how to be happy

how to stop caring about someone

how to not miss someone

how to not miss him so much that you're crying at 12:39 am because everything would be so much better if he didn't have to leave

how to deal with the fact that nobody cares about you

how to disappear completely

how to stop crying

how to deal with feelings you can't name 

are bittersweet and longing real emotions

saudade

chemical formula of serotonin

chemical formula of dopamine

chemical formula of oxytocin

how to make it stop

how to stop feeling

is not feeling really that bad for you

how to know if you're manipulative

how to know if you're a sociopath

how to know if you're toxic

how to deal with the fact that they're never coming back

how to realize you don't matter

how to let yourself be used and be okay with it

how to accept that this is all you'll be in life

how to survive

how to endure this because there's only three years left here

how to make three years feel short

how to calm down because the minute i graduate i will never have to see anyone here again

how to get it to stop

how to stop

how to remember you are not wanted here

how to get over it

how to stop.


End file.
